Breakfast at Brotherhood`s
by Ryoken1
Summary: Sequel to "Risty in Risk" , Kitty slept at the mansion last night , and when the Brotherhood find her at her house , paranoia ensues , for both x-men and brotherhood!


X-men: Evolution : "Breakfast at Brotherhood`s (or every mutant is a paranoid)" By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies so ,,if theres a problem , sue them , not me. (just kidding)  
  
The Brotherhood`s House , 10:30 am:  
  
Pietro walked from his room, still dizzy , trying to forget the whole tomatoe juice bath experience he had to went throught yesterday.  
  
"At least Evan was showered too"-He muttered to himself , as he saw Todd and Fred , both being shoved from the bathroom by Tabitha , who was covered in dirt and ash.  
  
"So , Yogi and the Queen bee are up?"-Pietro said to both male mutants , as they tried to get up from the floor.  
  
"Shut up , skunk boy!" – Todd said as he looked at Pietro , who was about to start laughing when he saw Todd`s face , full of sting marks.  
  
"Yeah , that animal tranquilizer gives one hell of a hangover , so dont push yer luck!"-Fred said , as he remembered the whole park incident.  
  
"I suppose that Tabitha is taking a long shower"-Pietro replied.  
  
"Yeah , you should have seen her , yo , she was a walking mess!-Todd said , as the sound of Tabitha in the shower filled the hallway.  
  
Sudenly , Fred smelled the air , as he had just noticed something.  
  
"it smells like breakfast!"- He shouted , as he and the others went down the stairs.  
  
What they saw in the kitchen was the freakiest thing they had ever seen.  
  
Lance and Kitty were sitting at the table , Lance wearing some boxers and a red shirt , and Kitty wearing a shirt that was too large for her , with some sweat pants,.The table was full of bacon , egss , french and normal toasts , pancakes , waffles and donuts , and there was a big jar of hot chocolate in the middle , next to a one full of cofee.  
  
"I see you all are up already"- Lance said.  
  
"yeah , come on , we made breakfast"- Kitty said as she pushed them into the room.  
  
They all sitted , looking at Kity and Lance talk , and they didnt said a word as they eated. , when suddenly , Pietro poked Todd and Fred in the chest , and the three of them lockedthemself in a nearby closet.  
  
Kitty and Lance didnt even noticed them.  
  
In the Closet:  
  
"What the hell is going on?- Pietro said ,  
  
"i dont know , but its sure that Kitty was here last night"-Todd replied.  
  
"Ya dont think that they..."-Fred choked as he tried to say those words- "....slept together?".  
  
Pietro and Todd jumped as they heard the words that Fredhad just uttered.  
  
"Come on , lets not jump into conclusions here...." –Pietro said , his voice trembling.  
  
"Then how do you explain that she is here at this time of the morning , wearing one of Lance`s shirts , and sweat pants , yo man , were talking about sweat pants here!- Todd said in a paranoid frenzy.  
  
"yeah , and there was a blanket in the couch" . –Fred added.  
  
"Oh dear god , they did it , and on our couch , it has been defiled!-Pietro screamed as low as he could , when the door opened , and closed just as fast.  
  
"guys , i think they just..."-Tabitha said as she got into the closet.  
  
"yeah , in the couch , what are we going to do now?"-Fred said in desperation.  
  
"well , first we will have to get a new couch "- Todd replied.  
  
"no , first we have to get our asses outta here , cause Summers is probably coming with all the X-geek squad to see why Kitty wasnt at the institute last night , and he will kick our asses!- Pietro said.  
  
"Okay , everyone run as fast as you can to the door as i open the door!"- Tabitha said.  
  
Lance and Kitty were disscusing abot last night , when four figures zipped throught the hall , and slammed the door on their way out.  
  
"whats wrong with them?"- kitty asked lance.  
  
"i dunno , but i guess they are in a hurry"- Lance said as he sipped his coffee.  
  
30 minutes before , at the Institute.  
  
Scott was knocking on every soor , waking everyone , except the adults , as he runned down the stairs , stil in his boxers.  
  
Everyone followed him , as they were to sleepy to make any questions.  
  
"Okay Scott , whats the problem?"-Jean said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"yeah , it must be something important , judging from your wake up call"- Evan said in a very tired voice.  
  
"Kitty didnt sleep here last night"-Scott said in firm tone of voice.  
  
¡WHAT!- Everyone screamed.  
  
"And i think Lance has something to do about this"-Scott replied.  
  
"Vell , maybe she just sleeped over at the their place"-kurt said , hopefull.  
  
"Or maybe Lance took Kitty to bed!- Scott screamed.  
  
"come on Scott , lets not jump into conclusions this quick , maybe..."- Rogue tried to come up with something , but she was too shocked for thinking fast that morning.  
  
"Maybe they just had sex last night , maybe Lance really "rocked" her world last night!"-Scott screamed in full paranoia , - "but this wont end like this , everyone to the x.van , now!.  
  
"maybe we should put some clothes on first , Scott , because....."-Jean was interrupted by Scott again.  
  
"NOW!".  
  
Before one minute , the X-Van pulled from the parking , and leaved the institute.  
  
  
  
The Brotherhood`s House , some 40 minutes later.  
  
The black van stopped on the front of the house , and everyone in it got out in a second.  
  
Only to found Pietro , Tabitha , Fred and Tod in the porch , wearing their sleep clothes.  
  
"Okay were is she?"-Scott demanded , when Pietro jumped , and started to shake Scott in an histerical attack.  
  
"SHEISINTHERE; WEARINGONEOFHISSHIRTSANDSWEATPANTS!- Pietro shouted.  
  
"sweat pants and one of Lance`s shirts , do ya know what just happened last night?"- Tabitha said a she started hugging Rogue , who hugged her back in shock..  
  
"They slept together!"-Kurt and Todd screamed as they hugged , crying at their very best.  
  
The front of the house was a madhouse , filled with crying and shouting , as both the X-men and the Brotherhood tried to confort each other.  
  
Suddenly , the front door opened , and everyone got quiet , and dindt move.  
  
Kitty had just opened the door , wering her normal clothes , as she kissed lance , who stood in the doorway.  
  
"Thanks for slepping in the couch last night , im sorry you had to give me your bed"- Kitty said as she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Hey , i wasnt gonna let you sleep in a room without a lock , with all the sickos in my house , i hope the mess didnt bothered you"-Lance responded.  
  
"Not at all , thanks again , im sorry"-Kitty replied.  
  
"Dont be , it was really nice of you to help me prepare the breakfast , im sorry you got your shirt dirty , so keep that one i gave you"-Lance said.  
  
"Thanks , you are so sweet , i could..."-Kitty had just realised that all her friends were lying in the grass in front of them , with the rest of the Brotherhood , everyone wearing their sleep clothes.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing?"-Lance asked as they saw them.  
  
A general faint was the only answer he got , as everyone passed out.  
  
"Cant you believe this guys , im sure they all thought we slept together"- Kitty said as she sat by the porch.  
  
"Yeah , it looks like both our friends can be jackasses when they want to"- Lance replied.  
  
"How will they react when we do it for real?"-Kitty said.  
  
Lance got red in an instant.+  
  
"just kidding ya"-kitty said as she elbowed him , and both started laughing , looking at their friends , lying unconcious on the grass .  
  
The end.  
  
Okay , that was weird , if ya want me to keep this lance and kitty adventures series , review , and tell me what ya want next!  
  
Ryoken 


End file.
